It is no longer necessary for a single entity to own and administer all resources and infrastructure when providing communication network services. Mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs) have emerged who obtain bulk access to network resources owned by others, and package and provide services to their own customers using these resources. Conventionally, MVNOs enter into long-term leases for accessing the network resources.
Furthermore, there is an increasing need for user groups or organizations, such as public safety groups (e.g., fire, police, etc.), or enterprise teams (e.g., taxi dispatch services), to interconnect their users without deploying their own communication network infrastructure. Accordingly, such groups look to others to operate and administer virtual networks on their behalf.
However, addressing the competing requirements of MVNOs and virtual network customers when network resources are limited can be a difficult task. Conventional approaches for determining whether to allow a single device access to a communication network are not adequate for use in admitting entire virtual networks.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for admission control for virtual networks, that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.